


Just The Two of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: And Stone walks in on him reading, Bottom Robotnik, Choking, Deepthroating, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Gunplay, Hickeys, Jaw grab scene 2 electric boogaloo, Jaw grab scene 3 the revolution, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Robotnik reads fanfictions at the start, Stone is a bit hesitant to begin with, Stone is a fucking tease, Stone is a fucking tease 2 electric boogaloo, Stone tells Robotnik to shut up, Stone’s growing a fucking bush, They switch a few roles times but for the majority Stone is topping, Wall pin scene 2 electric boogaloo, blowjob, hair grabbing, neck biting, virgin robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stone catches his boss reading fictional stories, and it seems like Robotnik has a confession to make.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	Just The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> How is this so fucking long???  
> Oh well, enjoy, hornies.  
> 

Robotnik was a genius, it was obvious, but all people have their downfall when it comes to knowledge, and Robotnik didn’t like to admit that he too didn’t know a few things.

One of those things was experiencing love and intimacy. He’d never hugged, kissed or had sex with _anyone_. He was a virgin and nobody knew because he always acted like he knew everything about anything.

Sure, he could list off every single sex toy, sex position and way to tie someone up, but he didn’t know how it felt, how it really was to have someone inside of him.

And, of course he’d used a dildo on himself before, but it wasn’t the same as there being another person being there, communicating with him as they went through the experience together.

So there he was, at wits end. He wanted to continue to claim to know everything about anything, and he’d do anything to claim that knowledge.

The only problem was who he’d do it with.

He could ask Stone, but he wasn’t the type of person he’d necessarily _want_ to fuck or get fucked by. He was always concerned about _something_ and Robotnik couldn’t bear with going through every ‘is this okay?’ And ‘are you alright?’. It got boring, even though it was necessary for both parties.

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, staring at the hologram of a desktop. He had his headphones on, listening to a lo-fi playlist he’d made (that he’d never admit he created).

He scrolled and scrolled, going through each page of fiction, reading what detailed sexual scenarios people had written about their favourite fictional characters.

He sighed in defeat. This wasn’t the way the go. He was eventually going to have to ask Stone to teach him.

Porn didn’t work and it never would without another person. You had to have two people to make children, after all, no matter their sexual or gender orientation.

He glared at the screen and turned his music up so it was the only thing he could hear from the outside world. He just needed some thinking time.

The doctor continued scanning through different sexual, fictional stories as he tried to lose himself in the worlds each story was set in. It didn’t always work, but he tried to immerse himself in the world. This time, he got lucky, he was completely lost in the different worlds of the stories.

A good ten minutes into his reading session, Stone had come back from a mission Robotnik had sent him on. It wasn’t too important, in fact, it was probably just for the sake of getting Stone out of his space for a while so he didn’t have to ask him about getting sexual.

Stone entered the trailer, a bit tired from all the walking he had to do, but overall he was just a bit sweaty. His eyes turned to look at his boss, watching him occupied with his headphones on.

He approached him quietly, taking a quick glance at the computer screen. After reading a few lines, Stone felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

He tapped his boss’ shoulder, watching him almost jump out of his skin. He pulled his headphones off and turned the screen off, quickly twirling his seat around to face his colleague.

Needless to say, he was flustered and most certainly embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he was caught reading something sexual.

“Stone! How many times have I told you _not_ to enter without my permission!”

“My apologies, sir, I- I just, I wanted to ensure you were aware of my arrival,”

“No shit! You could’ve knocked!”

“Sir, I doubt you would’ve noticed, seeing as you had headphones on and quite obviously had the volume right u-,”

Robotnik, in that time, had stood and grabbed a hold of his bottom jaw, pulling him close. A move only a top could muster up the courage to do, even if he was a fake top.

“Who is the brains in this relationship?”

“Y-ou, shir,”

Stone choked out, drooling on his boss’ hand. Disgusting.

“That’s exactly what I thought,”

Robotnik pulled his hand out of Stone’s mouth and wiped his saliva on the man’s suit jacket, making him sigh. He was going to have to wash it after work.

Stone cleared his throat and gestured to the now blank, transparent screen.

“Do I have permission to ask why you were reading a... Story about people...”

He watched Robotnik’s face to see his oncoming reaction, seeing him roll his eyes.

“About people fucking?”

“Exactly,”

Robotnik sighed and copied the agent, clearing his throat. He looked at the screen and raised his brows.

“Well, Stone, I never once in my life imagined it would come to this, but I need to confess something,”

Stone looked at the doctor with a puzzled expression.

“I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik—a certified GENIUS—in fact _do not_ know anything about everything,”

Stone looked a bit less shocked, he was expecting something a bit more major.

“Oh, right... And, what are the things you don’t know much about, sir?”

“Sex,”

“Oh,”

Stone’s cheeks turned dark, almost choking on his saliva. He coughed softly and shook his head, trying to understand _what the fuck_ was happening.

“Well, uh, sir... What exactly do you not know about it?”

“I’ve read, seen and heard what it’s like, but I’ve never experienced it... And I will be honest! I _want_ to experience it!”

Stone sputtered. How in the fuck could Robotnik talk about it so easily without getting flustered? It was probably the 300 IQ combined with his dominant demeanour.

“You’ve never...?”

“Stone, pin yourself to the fucking wall,”

Robotnik sighed and glared at Stone, watching him follow the command. He stood a few mere millimetres away from the agent.

“No, I have never had my dick inside of somebody, nor have I had somebody’s dick inside of me, do you understand now?”

Stone nodded frantically, feeling his heart begin to race.

“Quite clearly now, sir, thank you for the clarification,”

Robotnik held his position, staring into Stone’s eyes. If Stone had a soul, which he most likely did, it would probably be shrivelled up and dead by now from how badly Robotnik’s eyes burned him.

They continued staring at each other for a minute, the tension between them rising.

“Is there something you’d like to ask of me, sir?”

Robotnik nodded and rested his hands on Stone’s shoulders, the tension dissipating as he closed his eyes.

“Yes, I’d like you to fuck me, Stone,”

Stone was expecting that after being told the doctor’s secret.

“Well... I wouldn’t mind but... Only if you’re sure, si-,”

“Stone, I’m asking you to fuck me, don’t make this more embarrassing than it needs to be,”

“Okay, in that case, I will gladly fuck you, sir,”

Robotnik opened his eyes and cleared his throat, looking over Stone. He awkwardly tried to pull Stone’s blazer off, grumbling as he struggled.

Stone intervened, gently pushing the doctor’s hands off him. He pulled his jacket off and threw it behind Robotnik, not seeing where it landed but hoping it landed on or somewhere near the chair.

The two silently decided to undress themselves instead of each other. When they finally got down to their boxers, things went back to being awkward, staring at each other.

“I’m guessing you would like to act as the submissive party-?”

“Stone, just get on with it, _please_ ,”

Stone was once again taken aback. He’d never heard Robotnik plead for _anything_. He nodded once more.

“Of course, sir, as you wish,”

Stone grabbed a hold of Robotnik’s upper arms and quickly flipped the two around, pinning his boss against the wall.

They were both surprised by the move, continuing their little staring ‘contest’.

Stone licked his lips get rid of the dryness and leaned in close. He’d never done anything of the sorts with Robotnik, that made everything that bit more awkward, especially with the role swap.

Stone sucked up the anxiety and wrapped his arms around Robotnik’s neck, pulling him even closer, their lips colliding with one another.

Robotnik’s heart fluttered for the first time _ever_. He honestly thought it was a heart attack at first.

As the two quickly melted into each other and, for the first time, pressed their bare bodies against one another they felt themselves getting more and more intimate as the seconds passed.

Their eyes closed as their kiss became more heated and sloppy, Stone’s hands exploring the doctor’s upper body, and even Robotnik’s hands finding themselves holding onto Stone’s waist.

Stone attempted to move away to catch a breath, but Robotnik’s hand quickly slid up his back and pulled him back in, which surprised Stone.

He guessed he wouldn’t be breathing for the next few minutes. It wasn’t like the doctor wasn’t smart enough to know how long someone could last without breathing, Stone just would’ve rather caught a breath.

Robotnik reached his hand up a bit higher, grabbing a fistful of Stone’s hair and yanking on it roughly, eliciting a soft yelp from the man and making his eyes jolt open.

Robotnik’s eyes slowly opened to take a glance at the agent’s surprise, closing his eyes once more as he was satisfied with the stunned look in his eyes.

Stone took matters into his owns hands. Robotnik wanted to be rough? He could do rough, he wasn’t just a pretty face to stare at.

Stone mirrored the doctor; moving a hand up and gripping a lock of his hair tightly before tugging his head back.

Instead of a yelp, a moan was pulled from the depths of Robotnik. Were they surprised? You tell me, they’ve never done this before.

Despite the moan, Stone continued, he wasn’t a little pussy. He disconnected their lips for a moment and pushed his tongue against Robotnik’s lips.

Not knowing what to do, Robotnik opened his mouth, being incredibly startled when he felt the other’s tongue press against his own.

Their lips were quickly reunited, both of them moving their hands to the other’s shoulders and pulling each other close roughly.

Robotnik took a chance, deciding to attempt to fight against Stone’s. Needless to say, Robotnik lost. Stone had him right where he wanted him.

Stone pulled back, panting heavily. He opened his eyes to look at the doctor, seeing him staring back. His eyes were saying ‘dominance’ but his entire face screamed ‘submission’.

Stone went in for the kill again, except, in a different area. He felt nails digging into his back as he lightly peppered Robotnik’s neck with kisses.

Stone found a decent spot and sucked on it for a few moments, allowing a hickey to have time to surface.

Robotnik’s eyes jolted open after realising what Stone was doing. He wasn’t going to be able to use one of those tricks to get rid of it, he could already tell.

As Stone pulled away to examine his mark, with his mouth _wide_ open, Robotnik reached a hand up and grabbed his bottom jaw.

He momentarily forgot he wasn’t wearing his gloves, only remembering when he felt the man’s saliva coating his fingers.

He couldn’t be bothered though, it was an easy wash off anyway. His eyes pierced through Stone’s, the tension growing once more.

“You imbecile, I’m not going to be able to get rid of that for _days_!”

Stone thought about how to react for a moment, deciding to go with the unthinkable. He licked and sucked on Robotnik’s fingers.

Robotnik’s face turned red, continuing to stare at his assistant and mentor (for the next ten minutes) who, unlike the Doctor, was smirking widely, while still attempting to lick and suck on his fingers.

Robotnik huffed and pulled his hand out of Stone’s mouth, wiping his wet hand on the man’s cheeks.

“You’re disgusting, Stone...”

“I’m afraid you asked for it, sir,”

Robotnik grumbled and went to whine a bit more, but was quickly shut up by Stone groping his dick.

“Sir, kindly, shut up,”

Robotnik let out a soft moan, trying to cover it up by sighing immediately after. Nothing went past Stone, unfortunately.

Stone gave his neck another round of gentle kissing as he slid his hand under the waistband of Robotnik’s boxers and grabbed a hold of his cock.

Robotnik continued to moan every so often, forgetting to act like he wasn’t moaning after a while.

He jumped slightly and moaned—quite loudly—as he felt Stone starting to jerk him off. He’d done it to himself before, but he’d never experienced how _great_ it felt to be jerked off by his right-hand man. He almost lost his balance at one point.

Stone continued to play with his boss, giving him more hickeys as his hand movements sped up.

Robotnik was out of it and they weren’t even fucking yet. He suddenly felt his orgasm building up, quickly grabbing Stone’s wrist, making him immediately stop what he was doing and look at his boss.

“You’re lucky I didn’t cum...”

“I think you mean _you’re_ lucky you didn’t cum, you weren’t indicating that you were about t-,”

Robotnik let go of his wrist and quickly moved his hand up to grab his neck, squeezing it a bit too roughly.

“I know I said you’re the dominant one but there’s a difference between being dominant and a smartass...”

“Of course, sir, my apologies...!”

Stone squeaked out, trying not to let the choking get to him. As soon as the doctor let go of him he gasped desperately for air. He’d forgotten how strong Robotnik actually was.

Robotnik once again grabbed Stone by his shoulders and pulled him close.

“Now, do what I asked you to do; _fuck me_!”

The two stared at each other, both blushing quite a bit.

“Please,”

Robotnik grumbled out after a moment.

Stone cleared his throat and nodded, kissing Robotnik’s cheek before whispering.

“As you wish, sir,”

Stone pulled his boxers down before hesitantly pulling down Robotnik’s, the tension turning into embarrassment for both men. They were now colleagues with benefits.

He tried to maintain eye contact with his boss as he tried to insert himself into the doctor, feeling a hand grab his arm again.

“Are you _seriously_ going to try and fuck me _without_ lubrication?”

“Well, I don’t really have any at hand, sir, I didn’t think we’d ever-,”

Robotnik sighed heavily, releasing his arm before dropping to his knees.

“I feel like I’m _seriously_ going to regret this, but it’s for our own safety, mainly mine...!”

Robotnik mentally prepared himself for what was coming next. He took a deep breath and stared at the decent sized cock in front of his face.

He did what he’d usually do with any object; examine it, not touching it yet, just in case.

“You going to do your job or are you just going to stare?”

Stone suddenly found the courage to be dominant.

Robotnik murmured and glanced up at him.

“No, I’m going to wonder why the fuck you haven’t shaved, your pubic hair looks like a bush, unlike your head hair,”

Stone felt himself blush _hard_ , reaching down and grabbing a hold of Robotnik’s hair tightly.

“Just get on with it... Sir,”

Robotnik rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, unsure of how to continue. He glanced back up at Stone.

To the other, he looked _so_ helpless, making Stone that _little bit_ more erect. He couldn’t help himself, everything was in place. He shoved himself into Robotnik’s mouth, holding his head in place for a moment as he deep-throated his boss.

He quickly let go after hearing Robotnik begin to choke. It made Stone chuckle, seeing him like this, especially for the first time.

Stone heard (and felt the vibrations of) him trying to say something in retaliation, but couldn’t make it out, he did have a massive fucking sausage in his mouth, after all.

After a few seconds of silence and thinking, Stone began to guide Robotnik carefully, watching his head bob slowly. He loved the way he looked, on his knees, having absolutely no control over the situation.

Robotnik wondered how the _fuck_ he got into this position, how he was kneeling before his assistant instead of it being the other way around, and how _he_ was giving _Stone_ a blowjob. Oh well, at least his dream of two years, six months and thirty days finally became reality.

Nevertheless, he continued to suck on Stone’s cock, hearing the other’s shaky moans as he continued on.

Stone groaned softly as Robotnik pulled back, wiping the saliva dripping from his mouth with his wrist, quickly rubbing his onto Stone’s leg before he stood back up.

“That amount of lubrication should suffice for a decent fucking,”

He slammed his back against the wall of the trailer, emitting a bit of a louder noise than he originally thought the collision would.

”Now, get to business,”

Stone nodded and pressed himself against the doctor, grabbing his wrists and pulling them up so they were parallel to his head.

“As you wish, doctor,”

Stone pushed himself into Robotnik, slowly but surely.

Despite the amount of times Robotnik fucked himself with dildos and sorts, this feeling was _incredibly_ unfamiliar and foreign. A long, loud, strained moan was pulled from the depths of the doctor, his hands curling into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Stone chuckled breathily at the sight, clearing his throat as he finally squeezed the last inch into him.

Robotnik groaned, attempting to take deep breaths as he dealt with how _long_ Stone was.

The two ceased movement for a moment, their chests being the only things moving due to their heavy breathing.

Robotnik nodded as soon as he felt comfortable with the length, prompting Stone to begin gently thrusting in and out of his boss.

Once again, Robotnik was being milked for moans, he just couldn’t keep himself quiet. It felt so great to have a _real_ dick inside of him. _Stone’s_ real dick.

He was already so close, especially after the foreplay. The two let out loud moans as they fucked, Robotnik drooling _so much_.

Stone watched Robotnik’s face scrunch up every time he thrust into him and how it relaxed as he pulled back.

Robotnik tried to fight his oncoming orgasm, whining softly as he felt his cock bounce gently.

Stone hummed softly and glanced down at his dick, seeing he was already leaking precum.

He tutted softly and placed a gentle peck Robotnik’s neck gently.

He knew (from experience) that Robotnik had a feeling for guns, one of _those_ feelings.

He glanced around, seeing a gun sitting atop one of the badniks, just within his reach. Health and safety officers wouldn’t be too happy with that.

He grabbed the gun, checking if it was loaded and whether the safety was on. Both answers were yes.

He smirked gently as he heard Robotnik whimper eesperately, quite obvious he was _just_ on the edge.

Stone pressed the barrel of the gun against Robotnik’s temple, hearing him moan and feeling him lean into it. His assumption was correct.

“Don’t you dare cum...Sir...”

“Oh, for f-...”

Robotnik groaned softly and shakily raised his—now freed—hand, grabbing Stone’s wrist.

“If you want to... To threaten me...”

He opened his mouth and pulled his arm down, guiding the gun into his mouth. He also switched the safety off.

“-O i- p-ope-ly,”

Robotnik choked out, drooling all over the gun.

“-Ow -uck -e -ike you’- a-ou- -o ki- -e,”

Stone cleared his throat and nodded at the order, quickening his pace. He kept his finger off the trigger, just in case.

Robotnik could barely deal with the feeling, his prostate being hit over and over again. It was an experience like no other. And he had no other experiences to compare it with.

He loved the feeling that there could be a possibility he could die, it was so thrilling and adrenaline inducing.

He tried to hold himself back as much as possible, his whines getting louder and louder.

He bit his lip hard, feeling his cock ache.

Stone tried to shove the gun further into his boss’ mouth, only getting _slightly_ farther.

Robotnik tightened his grip on Stone’s wrist, whimpering loudly as he felt himself about to tip over the edge.

Stone quickly pulled out of him and let go of his other wrist, grabbing the base of Robotnik’s cock.

“Not yet, swee-...Sir,”

He cursed internally, he just slipped up and it could have _major_ repercussions. But I’m that moment, it was ignored.

Robotnik couldn’t _believe_ Stone just cockblocked him, literally.

Robotnik’s eyes finally met Stone’s again, and they stared at each other for a few, almost silent, moments.

Then, all of a sudden, Stone began to methodically jerk off his boss; two slow strokes, stop, two fast strokes, stop, repeat.

Watching his boss squirm as he gently touched him was so entrancing.

But, all good things must come to an end, and all orgasms must be rode out.

Stone gave him what he wanted; some fast-paced ejaculation to finish him off.

Robotnik bit down on the gun slightly, bracing himself as he felt his orgasm right in that spot, just about to tip over.

He moaned _so_ loudly as he came, maintaining his tight grip on his colleague’s wrist.

As the two came down from their highs (Stone’s orgasm being a bit less dramatic than Robotnik’s), Robotnik acted as if the whole thing never happened.

He knocked the gun out of his mouth and out of Stone’s hand before he pushed Stone to the side and began to dress himself.

Stone looked a bit disappointed by the outcome, shrugging it off and getting himself dressed. It was as things had always been; he’d do something extravagant and never get anything in return from Robotnik, not even a-.

“Thank you...”

“Sorry, sir?”

“ _Thank you_... For that... Experience... It was satisfactory...”

Stone felt a smile creep onto his face, gently placing a hand on Robotnik’s shoulder and giving his neck a quick kiss.

“Anything for you, doctor.”.


End file.
